The Love Card
by Ami Tendo
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran find a little bird that is more than it seems...


YAY!!! My first CCS fic, and it's a S+S. I'm so happy! *sniff sniff* this   
is supposed to be a sappy story, but I'm not sure if it really is or not… you guys are   
going to have to tell me that instead. So please read and tell me what you think of it!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Love Card   
  
On a warm and sunny spring afternoon, a magical card was created in   
Tokyo, Japan. Because the card was weak, it looked like a small baby bird that had   
just gotten its feathers. It was small and delicate-looking, like any other bird. But   
this one was different because it had an intense, but very small aura. The aura was   
so small that not even its creator, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, once known as   
Clow Cards, noticed it, but so intense that it affected the people that were nearby.   
Kinomoto Sakura, the famed Mistress of the Sakura Cards, was now at the   
tender age of fourteen. She had created this tiny bird of a card unknowingly, when   
she had been walking with her crush, Li Syaoran, to their favorite hangout. Usually,   
her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, would be with them, acting almost like a   
matchmaker, but today, she had been sick. The two young adults were relaxed at   
this, but tense at being alone together.   
As they were walking, they heard the small chirp of a bird over by the wall.   
They went over to investigate and saw a blue-colored bird, but it wasn't a bluebird,   
it was just blue, like the color of the sky. It looked like it could have been an illusion,   
but it was very solid. The poor little thing looked so weak and hungry that Sakura   
took pity on it.   
"Ohh, the poor thing! I wonder if it's okay?" she said worriedly as she   
started to slowly walk toward it.   
"It's probably just tired right now," Syaoran told her, hoping to comfort her.   
But when the bird tried to fly away, it flew two inches off the ground before falling.   
"Oh, no! What if it's injured? Maybe I should take it home and take care of   
it until it's better…" Sakura said as she bent down to scoop up the bird into her   
hands. She gently ran her thumb over the bird's head to calm it.   
Syaoran watched Sakura as she caressed the baby bird with gentleness,   
almost like a mother to her distressed child. He watched her with a tender look in   
his eyes, something he had done a lot of the past three years that he had come to   
really know her. He had come to really like her when he had gotten over Yukito-  
kun, as Sakura had also.   
"We can got o my place and leave the bird there for as long as it takes,"   
Syaoran said as Sakura stood up to look at him.   
"Will that be okay though?" Sakura asked unsure and unwilling to let the   
bird go.   
"It's okay. And plus, I already have bird food and a cage at my place,"   
Syaoran responded.   
"Sure, but I have to leave a note over at my place to tell my Otou-san that   
I'm going to be out for some time first. Why don't you come with me really fast   
that way I can drop off some of my stuff?" Sakura told him.   
"Your brother isn't coming back for the week is he?" was all Syaoran said.   
About four years ago, when he had just came to Japan, he had encountered   
Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's older brother, and had come to an instant dislike with   
him. That was probably because he had been seen trying to take the Clow Cards   
from Sakura, but even as the years wore on, Touya would still treat Syaoran the   
same as before.   
"Don't worry, Touya won't be back until next week. Unless I was supposed   
to say that last week…" Sakura said as she sweatdropped. Syaoran just gave her his   
'I can't believe you' look. He then sighed and started walking in the direction of   
Sakura's house.   
When they finally reached the Kinomoto household, Sakura unlocked the   
front door to find her brother's shoes at the edge of the carpet. She silently closed the   
door and turned to Syaoran.   
"I don't think you should go in there, Syaoran… It seems like I was   
supposed to say that last week… Gomen-nasai…" Sakura said completely   
embarrassed as she bowed her head slightly. She quickly gave the tiny bird to   
Syaoran as she opened her door again and walked in.   
The first things that she saw her brother do when she walked into the kitchen   
was give a burping exhibition. This was very unlike him, so Sakura guessed that he   
had learned several things in while college…some that she wish he hadn't.   
"Nice to see you too, Touya. Nice to hear that you learned something while   
at college," was all Sakura had to say to what her brother had just done.   
"Yup, nice to be home too, eh Kaiju?" Touya said, using his nickname for   
Sakura.   
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled back. This was their usual routine every   
single day. Ever since Touya went to college, she had missed doing that. It seemed   
to make the place even more empty and quiet.   
Sakura ran up to her room to drop off her bag. She then grabbed a book on   
bird raising that she just seemed to have. Her rollerblades were right by the front   
door, so she could grab those when she left.   
While she was in her room, something didn't seem to feel right. Like   
something familiar had been lost, and something not so familiar was replacing it for   
now. She finally stopped to look around her room trying to pinpoint it, when she   
fell upon the figures of Yue, the moon guardian, and Cerberus, the sun guardian,   
both sitting together by her desk.   
"Oka~y… I take it that you two are just doing a reunion right now, with   
Yukito-san back for a week and everything right?" Sakura asked. They both shook   
their heads. "Please tell me that it isn't really serious then…"   
"I think that you should tell Li to come up here too. He should hear this as   
well," was all that Cerberus would say. Sakura knew that it was pretty important if   
Cerberus called anyone by their name, unless it was Tomoyo or herself.   
She ran downstairs and yelled for Syaoran to come in quickly. Syaoran ran   
over with a curious look on his face, as he hastily walked in. He was still holding   
onto the little bird from earlier. Suddenly, Touya walked in and saw Syaoran.   
"Uh-oh… and here we go again," Sakura said under her breath as she got   
ready for her brother to start chasing after Syaoran.   
"What are you doing in here brat? I thought you left for Hong Kong how   
long ago!" Touya yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran just slowly backed off as Touya kept   
on walking forward.   
"To-ya, I don't think this is a good time right now," someone said as he   
stepped down the stairs. Touya looked up to find Tsukishiro Yukito, a silvery-  
lavender haired boy of eighteen with glasses and a very big appetite, looking at him.   
"I think Sakura, Li-kun, Cerberus, and Yue have something important to discuss   
right now. It most certainly seems important." At that, Yukito was wrapped in a   
pair of wings and transformed back into Yue.   
"Great, as long as I can get some," Sakura pauses as she flips through the   
pages of the bird book. "MASHED WORMS?! I think I'm going to be sick…" she   
said as she turned a slight shade of green.   
"You're in luck, Sakura. I'm gonna be working at the zoo for part of this   
week, and they're making me feed birds, so they gave me some worms. Here,"   
Touya said as he tosses a Ziploc bag filled with a whole bunch of mushy worms.   
"Heheheh… umm… You can feed the bird Syaoran…" Sakura said as she   
laughed nervously. She ran to the kitchen and got a bowl and a toothpick for   
Syaoran, thinking he would need it.   
When she came out, the two guardians and Syaoran were seated at the   
dining table waiting for her. She walked up to Syaoran to give him the bowl, but   
noticed that he was already feeding the bird by taking bits of the worms and putting   
it into its beak. Sakura shrugged at this and went to sit down in front of Cerberus, a   
lion-like guardian beast.   
Sakura sat down and looked at her two guardians. She noticed that they were   
both looking at Syaoran, like there was something wrong with him. She couldn't   
seem to find anything wrong with him by just looking, so she looked with her 'inner   
eye'. She saw Syaoran's usual green aura, but on a closer look, she saw a red aura   
emit from him also. It came from his hands, which was where the little bird was.   
"Umm… now why did you want to talk to us again Yue?" Sakura asked still   
looking at the bird.   
"Cerberus and I had sensed the creation of a new Sakura Card, one that you   
had made," Yue responded as he also kept on looking at the bird.   
"We also thought that you might need a warning, since you've never created   
one before," Cerberus told her. "But you seem to be doing fine with it."   
Syaoran had become interested in the conversation when Yue mentioned a   
new Card, but was surprised to hear that they were already dealing with it. The only   
thing that they were dealing with was a bird. He looked down at the bird with a   
concentrated look and saw what everyone else saw. He wasn't surprised though. He   
fed the last few pieces of worms in his hand and set the bird down on the table.   
The bird knew what it really was, and it knew that its Mistress now knew   
also. The Card chirped as it flew to Sakura. Now that its strength was back, it could   
transform into its real form. It changed into a red hummingbird, with a sprinkle of   
several other colors, and started flying around in hearts.   
When Sakura saw this, she took out her wand and faced the Card. She knew   
what it was now. She raised her wand over her head and said, "Love Card, return   
to your power confined. Love Card!" With that, the bird changed into a real card,   
with a picture of a hummingbird and hearts around the bird on it.   
"The first Card that I had made," Sakura said in amazement as she looked at   
it. *And I had made this when I had been with Syaoran too… Does it mean that the   
two of us may actually care for each other than friends?*  
  
To be continued??   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooo, tell me what did you think… We as the writers practically live off of people   
emailing us and telling us what they think about the story, so please tell me what   
you think at ami_tendo@hotmail.com, or you can review this story.   



End file.
